A Surprising Night
by Abi S
Summary: The first glimpse we get of Lady Catherine and Lord Hal and what I wish had happened... Rated M just in case.


They were face to face, breathing heavy, their noses grazing each other. A wicked smirk covered his face with a twinkle in his eye, she saw him smirking as she had done before and rolled her eyes.

He had a knife to her throat, and was pleased with himself at his little victory. He was confused at her lack of fear, he reasoned it was due to her being in many a fights and battles, maybe assuming her death would be at the hands of the head of her opposition.

His confidence then slipped she was never this calm, she would have tried to worm out of his grasp by now, he followed where her hands, and naturally stake were. He discovered her well trained hands were clasped around the freshly sharpened stake which was pointed at his...well his dick. He sighed, just when he thought he was winning. He looked up at her and she smiled at him triumphantly, "You could have at least warned you guards I was coming, save me from killing one of them." she knew that he anticipated she would attempt to assassinate him tonight. That made her wonder; why did he go to sleep with no shirt on, knowing she would come, knowing she would see him like that, she smiled to herself, yes he was a vampire and yes they were enemies of a never-ending and vicious battle, but that body made her mind wander, and as they always say "there's a very thin line between love and hate."

He sighed which captured her drifting attention and said "It's precisely that dreary compassion for staff that would have lost you this war anyway." she picked up on his odd use of tenses, "What do you mean would have lost me this war?". He sighed, he could feel the high voltage of emotions coursing between them; hate, anguish, disgust, anger but also he could sense lust from her as she glanced at his toned chest, and although he wouldn't admit it to her, he also found her extremely attractive, he thought her fiery personality and her fierce independence was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, he needed to break to electricity between them in fear of what could happen if not."We need to parlay" he said in a less aggressive tone than before, in a effort to lower the tension, she didn't reply but instead, head butted him which knocked him to the floor partly due to shock. As he fell to floor he dropped the dagger he held in his hand and it slid to the right of him underneath a table, too far for him to retrieve.

He rested himself on his elbows, looking up at her, wondering what her plan of attack was. She walked towards him, she then stood over him with a smirk on her face, she then slowly sat on his lap as she had previously done in the night. She held the stake in her right hand and lightly grazed it over his right chest, around where his heart lay. He nervously chuckled, his eyes following the deadly stake as she dragged it across his chest, "Come now Lady Catherine, I'm sure there is some other way we can settle this dispute, we are both wise, powerful leaders of our respective tribes, surely we can come to a peaceful agreement." She didn't move an inch from his lap and continued to stare into his eyes as he did into hers, "Why of course Lord Hal, but you vampires are notoriously untrustworthy so I would need some sort of binding agreement." His elbows began to ache as his full body weight was pushing down on them so he sat up and came once again face to face with Lady Catherine. "I am a man of my word but I agree there needs to be some sort of contract between us." She smiled, he raised his eyes expecting her to depart his lap. "Oh I'm not leaving here while I have the upper hand until I get that contract." and to prove her point she swiftly moved her hand round his back and pointed the stake directly above his heart.

He grunted, "Fine," he reached up to the table to his right and grabbed a small bell that was atop it, "George! George!" he shouted as he shook the bell with , "Come here immediately! Bring me some paper and a pen!" A few rooms down the hall, a loud rustling could be heard, then a furiously fast shuffling of feet and then eventually a light tapping at the door of Hal's bedroom. "Come in" said Hal, a man who Lady Catherine presumed to be George entered with his head down, he was a human...a nervous one at that. He handed Hal his supplies and as he did he looked up at the scene before him, a woman, who he had never seen before appeared to be straddling Lord Hal, he coughed nervously "Oh, erm, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realise you were entertaining." Hal looked at him confused at to what he was insinuating, it then it clicked. "I'm not "entertaining" George, this is a business arrangement. George's eye went wide but mumbled a parting phrase and attempted to leave.

"Wait George, you can clearly see I am in a...predicament, so you will have to be my scribe, simply write, that I shall not harm Lady Catherine or her people and vice versa." said Hal. George quickly did as he was told and then passed the pen and contract to Lord Hal, he then left without a word and shut the door behind him. "There, simple. Happy now?" Hal signed it at the bottom and then handed it to Lady Catherine. "Now you sign." She took the piece of paper and said, " If you break this contract I will not hesitate to kill you.".

"Oh come now Lady Catherine, we both know you would hate for me to die" he said winking. Annoyed at his arrogance she pushed the point of the stake further into his back to show she was still in charge, he sat up straighter in response but the cocky smile never left his face. She gave him a tiresome look and sighed, reading the contract, she removed the stake from his back and pushed Hal to the floor and watched as his eyebrows raised half an inch in surprise , she rolled her eyes, "I merely need a flat surface to sign this on" she said shaking the paper. She then leant over Hal, pushing down on his chest, she moved the stake to her left hand so she could sign the contract with her right, she then placed the paper by his right ear and signed it. After signing the contract and pocketing it Lady Catherine realised the close proximity of their faces, turned to Hal and said "Lord Hal I have a question." He raised an eyebrow expectantly, he secretly loved it when she called him Lord Hal, he knew she used it ironically but he enjoyed her sense of humour. "Oh yes?". She smirked, "Yes, you knew I was coming as you early stated, and therefore you were waiting for me, correct?".

Not understanding the relevance Hal replied "Yes, I anticipated your arrival."

Lady Catherine smirked, "Then why, would you sleep half naked?" She lightly traced the life threatening stake across his toned chest, "It is highly inappropriate for a woman of my delicate disposition to see you in such a way, and most importantly you left yourself unprotected against my stakes." Hal squinted at her trying to understand her point. She continued, "So either you were very naïve, or very stupid, to believe that my stakes wouldn't harm you or you wore no shirt in order to distract me in some way." Hal moved his face an inch closer and then moved his lips to her left ear, he was so close she could feel his hot breath against her skin, "Well Lady Catherine, if you have noticed my lack of clothes and noted them as a distraction then surely that speaks volumes about you, rather than me." He then returned to face her, leaving barely any space between their lips. "Well Lord Hal, maybe you're a correct but I believe if anything it says a lot about the both of us." Hal moved even closer, still not touching her, he raised his right eyebrow in a suggestive way "Oh really? And what would that be?"

She replied "Well that clearly we think more alike than we first imagined and that maybe we're not to different after all." As she spoke he slowly tilted his head to the right a moved his lips to her neck, grazing her skin where he knew the exact spot was of her jugular vein, which he knew that if he drank from would kill them both, "Oh Lady Catherine, I am old and wise and I have been perfectly aware of our...similarities from the moment we met." He said lightly running his lips up and down the length of her throat causing her to close her eyes in order to concentrate.

She smiled, remembering their first encounter, "Oh do you mean when I had you against the wall behind that wonderfully quaint patisserie in Paris at stake point." Hal smirked aware that she would be smiling to herself for her small victory. "Yes," as he spoke she could feel his hot breathe against her cool skin, "That's what I am referring to, I knew you were different because you were honestly the first werewolf I've ever felt truly threatened by" he said softly. "Really? Why?" she asked surprised "Because no other werewolf has ever been so honestly fearless and arrogant, in one on one combat with me before and I found that...exhilarating." His voice cause her to send shivers down her spine. "Well, you should never attack a nun, Lord Hal, pretty stupid if you ask me" Hal chuckled, "Yes, in hindsight it wasn't my best move but usually nuns are so weak and they always rely on their God to save them, which makes them ever such easy 're crosses also have no affect on me anymore."

She smiled "Well mine seemed to have an affect on you."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes but how was I supposed to know the bottom of yours was sharpened?" She placed her hands on his neck and lent in to whisper in his ear. "You picked on the wrong nun Lord Hal and turned her into warrior against your species, an unwise move if I ever did see one." She then turned to look into his eyes.

"Yes," He stared into her eyes lustfully, "how foolish of me, remind me to stay away from nuns in the future." He said as he ran his hands up her arms, past her shoulders and left them on either side of her neck. He sighed, "So many options I have before me, I could quite easily break your neck with no real difficulty...or...I could..." Before he could say another word she kissed his lips roughly, her hands on his hard chest.

He was caught off guard but still kissed her back, he was surprised by her being so forward, he then reconsidered, did he not know Lady Catherine enough by now? She wasn't going to wait for what she wanted." He thought. Hal never thought he would be in situation like this with a werewolf of all people but he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it, because he would hate to admit it but he was enjoying it. He kissed her deeply and then moved to her neck, she stretched her neck to give him move access as he kissed and nibbled from her jaw line to the base of her neck, he also slowly stroked her collar bone with his thumb causing her to moan in delight.

He pushed her upright while continuing to kiss her, disliking her dominance, he slowly removed her dark, long coat and threw it to the side, out of the way. He then looked down to see what else he had to remove to get to her beautiful body, he then chuckled, another coat was blocking his path, he pulled her out of it roughly causing both their hearts to beat faster in excitement. She then grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head causing her body to stretch upwards in a way that Lord Hal enjoyed immensly. He couldn't stand not holding her for a second longer, so he roughly grabbed her waist and kissed the top of her chest, making her moan his name as he slowly turned her on even more. His strong arms pushed her up off the floor. He stood to face her, he then turned to shove all the papers cluttering the table to the floor. He then turned back to her and was delighted to see she had removed all her clothes and stood facing him wearing only a smirk as his eyes grew wide as he tried to absorb the beautiful sight before him.

He grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on the table as he got on top of her, she then wrapped her legs around his waist, which made him move faster eager to have her even closer to him, he wanted their bare skin to be touching. He kissed from her mouth, down her neck, and down the length of her body ending at her hips smiling at the pleasure he was giving her. He then removed the rest of his clothes which she enjoyed as she had always wished to remove him from that sexy uniform. She tightened her legs around his waist eager for the pleasure he would give her. He held himself up by placing both hands on either side of her body and pushed himself into her causing her to throw her head back and moan his name louder than she ever had before.

She held onto his strong, muscly arms as they moved together in pleasure faster and faster, their bodies moving in a perfect rhythm of ecstasy. "Oh Lord Hal, what would your men say about this?" She said breathlessly between moans, he smiled, "Well, I think they'd be jealous." "What do you mean?" she said just before she screamed out in pleasure. He smiled at poor understanding at how attractive she was to every man in his regiment. "They may be vampires but they're still men." He saw her smile at the compliment and he decided in the future he would continue to make her smile like that.


End file.
